


A Grand Entrance

by rowanwhitetorn (onceuponahundred)



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/rowanwhitetorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>may I ask for some fluff doraelin please</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grand Entrance

Dorian has been and always will be an impatient man. Ever since he was a young boy, he always had nannies tugging on his arm, telling him to stay still and stop fidgeting. His mother had also been prone to muttering in his ear, “To stop squirming or he wouldn’t get dessert,” Dorian of course hadn’t listened. 

And now he was slowly becoming more mature, more of an adult, but that didn’t mean he became any less impatient. 

As he continues to wait at the bottom of the stairs, Dorian fiddles with the cuffs of his jacket, wondering why it was taking one person so long to get ready.

The ball was set to begin at any moment now and the guest of honor still wasn’t ready. Dorian’s foot begins to tap a steady beat out, his breaths coming out in little puffs. He checks the gold plated watch wrapped around his left wrist, curses falling out of his mouth when he notices the time. 

He’s about to yell up the stairs when the sound of footsteps stop him. He turns, his eyes widening as he takes in the sight of Aelin dressed in a crystal blue dress that hugged her figure slightly. 

She smiles down at him, one hand curled into her dress as she walked down the stairs. Dorian can’t keep his eyes off her. They trace over her body taking in the way the crystal blue offsets her golden hair, which is loose and flowing over her shoulders in soft curls. 

As Aelin makes her way down the stairs, Dorian steps forward moving closer and in doing so, promptly trips over absolutely nothing. A laugh fills the space, light and tinkling. 

“Real smooth, Dorian, tripping over air are you now?”

A blush settles across Dorian’s cheeks as he straightens, fingers tugging on the collar digging into his neck. He looks up, taking in the bright smile stretched across Aelin’s face. He smoothes his hand over his shirt before offering his arm to Aelin. 

She threads her arm through his, leaning on Dorian slightly as the two make their way through the double doors leading into the ballroom. 

“Quite nice for the queen of Terrasen to be late to her own coronation ball.” 

Aelin laughs again, throwing her hair over her shoulder as her grip on Dorian’s arm tightens. 

“You know me. I love to make an entrance.” 

Dorian chuckles, a wry smile stretched across his face as he shakes his head.  Of course Aelin could never refrain from making a grand entrance whenever she had the opportunity. 

The two get closer to the closed doors leading to the ballroom where everyone was waiting for Dorian and Aelin to make their appearance. Aelin presses her hand against Dorian’s arm holding him back. 

He looks at her, a question on his face. However that question is soon answered when he notices the apprehension and nervousness all over Aelin’s face. Dorian smiles gently before saying, “It’s going to be fine. You’re going to be great.” 

Aelin bites down on her lip, pulling it between her teeth as she chews on it anxiously.

“You promise?”  

Dorian just grins, swooping down to press a kiss to her cheek. Her face relaxes, a soft smile appearing on her lips. 

“I promise, and if anyone gives you trouble you send them to me okay?” Aelin laughs, the sound warming Dorian’s heart as he looks at his friend whom he cared for so much. “Now let’s go show everyone that Terrasen still has a pretty amazing queen.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
